


Wrong Number

by WinterWitch611



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Stupid Boys, Tony Stark is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Clint texts Nat his secret desire for a certain Super Soldier, only he's off by one digit...





	Wrong Number

“Hey Steve, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah Buck, what’s up?” Steve replies without looking up from his book.

“Umm, what do you say back when someone texts you ‘ **I just want to lick him from the bottom up or maybe the top down. IDK I just want to lick him!!’**?”

Steve slowly lowers his book. “Excuse me?”he asks. If he raises his eyebrows any higher they’ll disappear into his hairline. “Who the hell is that text from?”

“I have no idea. I don’t recognize the number. It’s obviously a mistake. But…” Bucky gets a mischievous grin on his face. “...what if I have a little fun with whoever it is, can’t hurt right?”  

Steve has been trying to get Bucky to open up more. He’s been so down and depressed lately it seems nothing can make him smile. That little grin he just gave was the first he’s seen in a very long time. Maybe playing along with this wrong number could be a welcome distraction.

“You don’t know them and they don’t know you. Sure, have a little fun. Might do you some good, pal.”

“I don’t know what do say. Got any suggestions? I don’t want to scare them away with one text.”

“You’re asking me?? This sounds more like a job for Tony, or Nat.”

“Oh no! I’m not getting them involved. I’ll think of something.” Bucky heads back up to his floor. Maybe if he has a some privacy he can think of something good to reply. He’s way out of his depth here. He’s not even sure if this is coming from a male or a female. His response needs to be just as vague if he wants to make this into a game and amuse himself for a little while, at least.

He flops down on the bed, makes himself comfortable and unlocks his phone. _Okay, here goes nothing_ , he thinks.  

**JBB: You can start from either direction but I’m sure you’ll want to linger when you reach the middle**

Now to wait and see if they take the bait. He’s already second guessing himself. What is he going to gain from this except possibly embarrassing a total stranger. Then again, if you’ve never met the person how embarrassed can they possibly get?

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. The notification made him jump slightly. He wasn’t expecting it to come that quickly. He actually felt a little nervous as he swiped the screen.

 **Wrong Number** : **OMG you have no idea. What I wouldn’t do to see what he’s packin.**

**JBB: Thought about that a lot have you?**

Well, they obviously still think they contacted a friend. Now to try to figure out if this is a woman, or better yet, a guy. This could be even more fun if it turns out to be a guy. He has to think of some way to get them to reveal, or at least hint at, their gender. Maybe the next response will give him something to work with.

**WN: You know damn well I have. Not like it’s a secret how ridiculously hot he is.**

**JBB: Why don’t you just tell him how hot you think he is? What could possibly happen?**

Maybe the answer to that question will give him some insight. Although, he’s not really sure what he’ll do with the knowledge if he figures out this person’s gender. What’s he gonna do if it’s a guy, ask if he wants to find out what he’s packin’ next? Yeah, that’s not creepy at all. He’s so out of practice with this flirting thing he’ll probably end up embarrassing himself anyway.   

**WN: WHAT? Did you really just ask that?? He could beat the living shit outta me. THAT’S what could happen!!!**

And there it is! It’s a guy. It better be a guy. If it’s not then the ridiculously hot guy is also a giant piece of shit that potentially beats on women. Getting in the middle of something like that would be unfortunate. Bucky would have to seek out Hot Guy and beat the shit out of him just because.

**WN: I mean come on now the guy is a maniac and a little unhinged, but so goddamn sexy. That arm… and those thighs! At least if he tried to crush me to death with those, I could go out happy**

_Arm? So Hot Guy only has one arm? Or maybe one arm is tattooed and this guy has a tattoo kink._ So many questions and really no way to ask them. This is going from fun to frustrating pretty quickly.

**JBB: Sounds like a good way to go. But, maybe he thinks the same thing about you. Ever think of that possibility?**

**WN: Did you hit your head really hard in training today? Should I come get you? Do you need medical attention?**

**JBB: I’ll take that as a no then.**

**WB: You’re acting weird. I’ll see you at breakfast. If you wake up, ya know, being concussed and all. Night**

_Damnit! There goes that. When whoever this is meets their friend for breakfast they’re going to know they’ve been texting the wrong person. Guess I’m in for some pissed off messages tomorrow morning,_ Bucky thinks to himself and he stares at the last text. _Oh well, one more message won’t hurt, right?_

**JBB: Well it was nice talkin to ya. Good luck with Hot Guy. Night**

There was no response after that. He must have finally scared him away. It might have been fun if he could have kept it going for a few days but, come morning, the deception will be revealed.

He sighs, puts his phone on the nightstand and rolls over. After a couple hours of tossing and turning he finally falls asleep.

 

~~~~~~~

 

When he wakes the next morning he feels like he didn’t sleep at all. He feels like he lost a friend, which is insane. He talked to this guy for ten minutes, has zero clue who he is or what he looks like. Maybe it’s just the fact that he had someone, that wasn’t Steve, to talk to. Trying his hand at talking to someone outside the Tower seemed like a good idea. If he ever wants to be able to go check out the city by himself, and not scare everyone with his murder stare, he needs to work on his people skills.

Bucky drags himself out of bed and takes a quick shower before heading down to the common area kitchen. Steve will already be there. Questions about the mystery texter will probably be forthcoming, _Great just what I want to deal with first thing in the morning._ As soon as he sees the smirk on Steve’s face when he reaches the kitchen he blurts out “There’s not enough coffee on the planet to deal with you in the morning, Rogers.”

“Oh come on, Buck. Out with it. What happened?”

“Nothing. Just drop it. Here comes Clint. I don’t need him chiming in.”

“Uuuuuuugh! Coffee. Now.” Clint groans as he makes his way to the coffee maker, He doesn’t even bother with a cup; he starts drinking right from the pot. _How does this guy function on his own? He seriously needs a handler._ Just as Bucky finishes that thought Natasha comes strolling in. _Nevermind, there’s his handler now._

“Seriously, Barton? There are other people that live here. Can you try to not be so disgusting this early in the morning?” Nat scolds the acher like he’s her child. Not that he doesn’t act like one on a regular basis. It’s actually kind of adorable if Bucky were to think about it, which he tries not to. He has a hard time around people as it is. Attempting a relationship would only end in disaster. But he has to admit he’s caught himself checking out the archer’s biceps a few times when they’ve been training.

“Gimme a break, Nat. I had a weird night. No thanks to you.”

“Me, what did I do?” she asks. ”You’re the one that said you had something to get off your chest. When I didn’t hear from you I figured you changed your mind.”

“WHAT? I was texting you. You responded! What the hell are you talking about?” Clint is completely confused. How can Nat say he didn’t text her. If it wasn’t her that he was talking to, who the hell was it?

“Oh Barton, you simple creature. You broke your phone again, didn’t you?” she asks.

“Yeah, so what if I did? I know your number by heart. 201-555-669…” Clint starts but gets interrupted.

“Nine,” Bucky finishes. It all makes sense now. Arm, training, maniac, unhinged. He looks at Clint with a mixture of shock and hurt.

“Oh my god! NO!” Clint shouts and runs from the room as fast as he can.

Steve and Natasha look at each other then they both look at Bucky. Natasha is the first to ask the question that’s on both of their minds. “Okay, what the hell is going on right now? Please tell me that idiot didn’t text you thinking it was me.” She face palms and lets out a long sigh. “How bad is this, and do I need to contact the city morgue and let them know they should hold a spot?”

Bucky doesn’t respond right away. He looks up to the ceiling like he’s trying to summon the strength to deal with all of this. He takes deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I hoped you all would give me chance to prove I’m not the THING Hydra made me into. I know I haven’t made it easy but I didn’t realize I was still seen as an unhinged maniac.” He pushes himself back from the table and begins to get up. “I’m sorry. I need to get some air.”

“Buck, wait. Don’t go. No one thinks you’re an unhinged maniac. That’s just not the case.” Steve can’t believe anyone on the team would think that way about his friend.

“Yeah well, do you want to read the texts? Clint was very specific.” Bucky huffs as he throws his phone on the table. “The password is Hawkeye,” he says over his shoulder as he storms away.

Steve watches as Bucky leaves. He wants to call after him but thinks he should give him some space, along with the fact that he’s a little stunned by what he said on his way out. Nat seems just as shocked. She pretty much figured out that Clint had it bad for Bucky; but she had no idea that the feelings were mutual.

“Ummmm… I feel like I’m in some weird dream. Did that really just happen?” Steve asks.

“Yes, it happened. Yes, it’s weird. But…”, Nat thinks for a moment then continues. “...it’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“Excuse me? My best friend thinks he’s seen as an unhinged maniac. How is that NOT the worst thing in the world?”

“Not that part, Rogers,” Nat sighs. Dealing with these stupid boys can be exasperating to say the least. “The part where Clint and Bucky are into each other. I think they would make a perfect couple.” She pushes herself back from the table. “Now to fix this disaster before blood is spilled.”

“Hold on.” Steve grabs her arm. “You take Clint. I’ll go find Bucky. See if you can get him back down here. I’ll do the same. Maybe we can get them to talk this out.”

“Okay, text me,” she says, as she gets up from the table. “Make sure it’s the right number,” she adds with a smirk.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Clint ran to the roof. That’s where he goes to think, or sulk— in this case he’s doing both. He can’t believe how stupid he is. This might be the biggest mistake he’s ever made. Something as simple as a wrong number might have just cost him a friend. The worst part is, he didn’t mean what he said. He’d never intentionally hurt Bucky like that. The look of betrayal on his face when he realized it was Clint talking about him like that was soul crushing. Even though he wishes he could take it back, it’s not likely he’ll get that chance.

Just as he’s trying to decide if he should pack up and head back to Bed Stuy for a while, he hears the door to the roof open. ‘ _Great. Here comes Nat, like I need her to tell me what I already know.’_  

“Look, I know. I’m an idiot. I could’ve had something incredible and I destroyed it before it even started.” Clint continues to ramble without turning around. “I didn’t mean what I said. Maybe if I wasn’t such a coward and told him how I felt, none of this would’ve ever happened. I don’t want him just because he’s beautiful to look at, he’s an amazing person with a good heart. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am.”

“You just did.”

Clint whirls around so fast he almost falls backward over the edge of the roof. Bucky rushes forward to grab him.

“Jesus Christ, Barton!” Bucky shouts, as he pulls the archer back from his impending doom. “You confess your feelings, apologize, and then try to jump off the roof before I can kiss you and tell you I accept your apology? What the hell are you trying to do to my heart!?”

“I didn’t try to jump off the roof. You scared the crap outta me. I thought you were Nat coming up here to tell me… wait… did you just say you wanted to kiss me?”

“Yes, and if you’d shut the hell up for five seconds, I’d do it.”

“I’m shutting up now.”

Bucky pulls him close. He stares into Clint’s eyes for a moment, before whispering his own confession.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

It’s the most amazing kiss Clint has ever experienced. He feels like he’s going to pass out. The feeling of being in Bucky’s arms is more incredible than he could have ever imagined. They’re so caught up in each other they missed the door to the roof opening.

“OH HOLY SHIT!! MY EYES!!” Tony takes a step back while covering his eyes. “ROGERS!? ROMANOFF!? Come get your kids. They’re out of control!!” he yells. “Seriously, you both have your own FLOORS here. An entire floor, EACH. Pick one and for the love of all that’s holy, go there… now!” He turns on his heels to flee the sight in front of him and runs right into Steve and Natasha.

“Tony, what the hell? FRIDAY said you were screaming for us.”

Tony points at Bucky and Clint. “Get those two horny bastards off my roof. They’re scaring the pigeons.” he demands as he pushes past Steve.

“Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about getting them to kiss and make up, huh?” Nat quips.

“Nope, looks like they’ve got that covered.”

“We can hear you, ya know?” Bucky says as he glares at the pair. “Now go away. Clint isn’t done apologizing.”

Bucky turns his attention back to Clint “Now, I believe you mentioned something about licking?”

Clint’s eyes widen and he smirks, “So, would you prefer I start at the bottom, or the top?”

“Doesn't matter, as long as you linger in the middle,” he replies with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
